Washing machines have become our necessities of life at present, and generally each family has a washing machine. However, in our daily life, it is suggested that different types of clothes should not be washed together. Clothes should be sorted and washed separately: coat and underwear should be washed separately; baby's clothes and adult's clothes should be washed separately; and all clothes should be sorted with colors, soil levels and materials. Apparently it takes a long time to run wash progress multiple times after sorting, especially if there are more clothes needs to be washed. Moreover, a preferred washing machine has not been provided for the requirement that only small items, underwear or baby's clothes to be washed. In consideration of space, people are reluctant to buy another washing machine, however it takes more time and efforts to wash part of them by hand, especially clothes is hard to rinse clean by hand-washing.